daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Reinhardt Hawke
"I swore, I will free Bethany, when they took her into the Circle, and I abide by my oath, no matter what it costs." Reinhardt Hawke is a human warrior. Born at the end of 9.05 Dragon, in Ferelden, as first son of an apostate, Malcolm Hawke and a Kirkwall noble family's disowned daughter, Leandra Amell. While he was not a mage, with his family, he experienced the persecution – however he realized it just later, when his sister's, Bethany, magic manifested. He also has a brother, Carver, Bethany's twin. At 9.27 Malcolm died. At 9.30, when the 5th Blight destroyed the Hawke family's home in Lothering, they went to Kirkwall, where Leandra hoped she will find her brother and settle with her children. Overview Physical Appearance dark-red hair, weird yellow-light-brown eyes, sun tanned skin, strong, muscular body Personality Sarcastic/aggressive, provocative, protective, passionate, can be charming, but not always as funny. Big-hearted, good friend – always sees the best in his friends – but doesn't trust easily. His dry, sometimes lame humour give his charm, but can hurt as well. Can be cruelly honest. He's very angry, if anyone attacks his family/friends. Hot-headed but the best friend ever and devoted lover. 'Talents and Skills' Two-handed reaver/berserker 9:34 Dragon – Kirkwall ' ''Details of Reinhardt diary: "Okay, let's dance! Fucking strong bastard! But not impossible. I hope if he dies, the Qunari will leave, and we live happily ever after ... Worse than this would not possible ever! This thought gave me the strength." It seemed it will be a long fight. The Arishok was big, strong and experienced. Reinhardt smaller, but also muscular, and quick. How much time has passed? They circled, tried each other. Reinhard didn’t know how serious his injuries were and seemed the bloody giant does not tire. But he wanted to finish it already, he felt he could not stand for long. Now, or never, he knew. The Arishok attacked. Reinhardt dodged the blow but could not hit back: the Arishok charged again. His sword pierced his side. Reinhardt howled as the pain permeated him and nourished the anger. His eyes were in blood and the pain converted into rage and power. The mass around him, the Viscount’s hall, Anders’ terrified gaze...everything faded before him in the blood veil, nothing else was seen except the target. He did not feel pain anymore. He was the devastation. His muscles tensed as he rushed his opponent, and smashed the Qunari stomach. The Arishok lost his balance, but he did not die. The big bastard tried to get up and to strike back. But Reinhardt struck again. And again. With each stroke, he became stronger and stronger and the Arishok's every injury had fed his power. He felt unstoppable. Bloodthirsty. Raged. Then ... ended. Biography '''History Hawke family was always pursued, forced to hide, but in his childhood, Reinhardt didn't realize that – his father kept "his" problem far from him. He born as a "normal" child. The first shock was that evening when he heard: "Leandra, you can't say, I didn't warn you, what burden you take... we will never have a home as others do. I'm sorry my love, I tried. And I'll protect you and our children, I swear." He never heard his father talk so seriously. Malcolm was usually jolly, as if everything was easy. It happened when their neighbour's old shed burned – there played Bethany and Carver usually with some other kids. His mother cried, Bethany just fell asleep – Reinhardt didn't know, what actually happened, he was with his friends. At dawn, they collected their stuff and moved away. They left many things there and he never saw his friends anymore. And he was angry and felt betrayed – but even felt, that his father had a serious reason to do it. He was confused. Later he realized, that Bethany got the family's "legacy". He was a bit jealous mixed with the feeling of the relief: he's "normal". He swore to his father, he will protect Bethany. But still not felt the real situation – how could he be so blind?! After this happened with Bethany, and he realized his family's status, Reinhardt never was able to accept this, but didn't blame anything and anyone, just that fucking world. He thought this is "natural", like the dogshit on the streets – they always lived with this, and because Malcolm was able to give them a good life, better than the others in the near neighbourhood (he never knew, what was the cost), he never thought about their real position so much – he was young, and careless. When Malcolm died, he slowly pulled his head out of his ass (as he worded, if told their story to anyone) – and realized Bethany's sadness and loneliness. He tried his best, to understand his sister, but he was not a mage. From a charming, nice guy, he slowly became sarcastic, angry. He less and less tolerated people who made even "innocent" jokes about the mages – and started to avoid people for protecting Bethany from the rudeness of the world. On one hand, he more and more respected Malcolm, on another hand he felt bitterness and anger that he hid the problems, until that was possibile. And he was angry at himself, he didn't realize these before. And in Kirkwall, he lost Bethany – but gained more anger and bitterness. "A fair deal, isn't dear Maker?" Despite it, inside, he was not able to lose his faith in the people and kept his kindness to his friends, his new family, rarely shows his bitterness – just like his father. In-game https://youtu.be/2kqTqIi8XQ4 https://youtu.be/WxpJF0hWkQs https://youtu.be/zl-fYI7hk_k Post-game From Reinhardt's diary: Cullen ordered them to back. The road was opened toward the harbor. Bye Kirkwall, bye my home! I will never return. "Then we will be fugitive together!" It was my decision and I did not regret it. Reinhardt to Varric, somewhere in Ferelden: "So, Varric, they need help, and it's not a trap. I'm happy to help, you know, Corypheus must die already. For the world. And for Anders – and here is my request: they'll not persecute him anymore. If they can't guarantee that, they have to forget me." Reinhardt to Anders, somewhere nearby at Adamant Fortress: "Anders! Love!" "Reinhardt?! Thanks the Maker! Every night, every day without you... nightmares... I... I thought you died." "Ssss! I'm here for you, and I'll not leave you anymore!" ''Reinhardt wrapped his arm around Anders, and kissed him hard and passionately '' "Until the day we die, remember?". Anders fiercely and desperately requited the kiss. https://youtu.be/C8BUW8FsD3A https://youtu.be/GQLveceDh10 Relationships [http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Malcolm_Hawke M'alcolm Hawke'] (father – deceased in 9:27 Dragon) Leandra Amell-Hawke (mother – deceased in 9:34 Dragon) Bethany (sister – close friendly, protective relationship) Gamlen's house, Lowtown, before the expedition: "Brother! The healer ... Anders ..." "Beth, he too old to you ..." "Haha, I saw it well! Do you like him! From the first moment! This is so romantic!" "Beth! He mourns..." "Help him, then! It will not last forever... And you're both alone." "Do you think, I have a chance? He said long ago they are not together … but I feel guilty now. How can I think about it, when he mourns?" ... But how can I not think about it...? Maker...! Carver (brother – deceased in 9:30 Dragon – brotherly rivalry. Reinhardt never was able to forgive himself, he was not able to protect him.) [http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Anders Anders] (lover – friendship) He agrees with Anders, although Reinhardt, himself a non-mage, his whole life about the fear, when the Templars will come and kick their house’s door and take away Bethany – this was his nightmare, that he will not able to protect her. And this nightmare became reality: Bethany was taken to Southern-Thedas cruellest Circle, and her life depended to the whims of a madwoman and her criminal gang. One thing hurt him, that Anders didn’t trust him enough to tell him the whole truth. He was disappointed – this was the only moment when he was angry at him (how he can help him and protect him if he doesn’t tell, what he plans) – but he overcomes his quick anger easily. Not mentioned, how he relieved, that Anders lied to him about the dragonshit potion. He loses already too many, he would die if he loses Anders too for a suspicious experiment… So: the relief and the chance to free Bethany and his love was much stronger than his disappointment. And finally, he understood his reasons. From Reinhard's diary: I'm over of the first real confrontation with Anders. He doesn't trust me. I did not give him a reason! And I don't know, I should trust him. I'm confused. I'm angry. He lied to me: he doesn't want separation, and never wanted. On the one hand, that he doesn't need to drink some kind Tevinter dragonshit potion, is quite reassuring. On the other hand, what the fuck do he want? What for he needed the pile of dragon shit? And now he wants me to help him to distract the attention of Grand Cleric, but he does not tell me, WHY. He says, he is the cause of mages... but who the hell am I to him?! He doesn't want to involve me... but he already involved me! How I can protect him if he doesn't allow it?! He says if I love him, I will help him... then he added: easy to support a cause, as long as there is no victim. I love him, but I can't act blindly... ...ButI can't let him alone. He vaguely told me, what he wants. A rebellion – in some bloody way. And I think, I start to understand him. Almost. Perhaps. If this is what I guess... So: I decided, I help him. (Eh, Love, you don't need to force me, just trust me! I still believe you, why do you not believe me? But I worry about you!) And I still want to free Bethany. I swore when they took Bethany into the Circle, and I abide by my oath, no matter what it costs. And I still love Anders – "until the day we die..." After Kirkwall, they continued their fight for the freedom. And after that Reinhardt finishes his work in the Inquisition, they will be reunited, and live happily ever after. (At least until the Calling – but this is another tale…) Fenris '''(friendship) [http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras '''Varric Tethras]' ' (friendship) Merrill '''(friendship) [http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Isabela '''Isabela] (friendship) Aveline Vallen-Hendyr '(friendship) 'Sebastian '''(friendship – at the end: deep disdain) '''Miscellaneous Reinhardt has a bloody torn piece of a Deep Road's map. Once Leandra threw away... it was hard, but Reinhard saved it. Later he bought to it a little amulet. This is his only jewel. Three years – and this was his only hope. "My maps are yours, as am I if you wish me...", echoed in his head, and he wished. A lot. From the first moment they met. 'Links' Codex Entry: Reinhardt Hawke – Stray Cat in the Hightown Duel with the Arishok and some consequences Reinhardt Hawke on Tumblr Reinhardt Hawke's diary and story Gallery Reinhardt.png tumblr_ohfkkyeWB41v3d37co2_1280.png tumblr_ohz5pxS6Oy1v3d37co1_1280.png 2018-05-20_20h38_30.png tumblr_oglgy9S6a01v3d37co1_1280.png tumblr_o16llfWC3i1v3d37co6_r1_1280.png tumblr_o16llfWC3i1v3d37co7_r1_1280.png tumblr_oglgy9S6a01v3d37co6_1280.png tumblr_oglgy9S6a01v3d37co8_1280.png tumblr_oglgy9S6a01v3d37co10_1280.png tumblr_ogrrfa7eIu1v3d37co9_1280.png tumblr_ogrrfa7eIu1v3d37co6_1280.png tumblr_ogrrfa7eIu1v3d37co5_1280.png tumblr_o11zdgOuYh1v3d37co1_r1_1280.jpg Screenshot20161128231224835.jpg Screenshot20161121014755558.jpg Screenshot20161130224201808.jpg tumblr_pds0g8v8mK1v3d37co2_1280.png tumblr_pds337uZSJ1v3d37co9_1280.png Screenshot20161114023639238.jpg Screenshot20161114023652537.jpg Screenshot20161120045835060.jpg Screenshot20161120045837179.jpg Screenshot20161120045845520.jpg 2018-12-17_01h35_12.png 2018-12-17_01h52_55.png 2018-12-17_01h53_56.png 2018-12-17_01h54_59.png 2RkxD1n.png|Thanks to shitty_dragonage_art (Reddit) Category:Warrior Category:Reaver Category:Berserker Category:Hawke Category:Human Category:CaiusGermanicus Category:Anders Romance __NEWSECTIONLINK__